Correspondencia perdida
by Nashtinka
Summary: Candy y Terry se encuentran brevemente cuando él va a Chicago para la presentación del Rey Lear. Desde entonces comienzan una relación por correspondencia. Esas cartas nunca habían salido a la luz, hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Todas conocemos la historia: Candy y Terry se encuentran mientras el tren que lleva a Terry ya está en movimiento y a partir de entonces mantienen correspondencia, solo sabemos que comenzaron un noviazgo, pero la señora Mizuki tuvo a bien dejarnos en blanco en cuanto al contenido de las cartas que se enviaron. Casualmente estas llegaron a mis manos y ahora, con mucho gusto, las comparto con ustedes. Será una carta a la vez, por orden cronológico. Espero que les guste.

(Cartas presentadas en la Guerra Florida)

* * *

**_Correspondencia perdida._**

20 octubre 1914

Mi querida Candy:

No podía creerlo cuando te vi corriendo junto al tren. "¡Una mona que viste de enfermera!", pensé. Dejando de lado las bromas (porque me imagino las caras que estás haciendo); no sabes que alivio sentí al enterarme que habías vuelto a América. Estaba sumamente preocupado pensando que seguías en Inglaterra con la guerra amenazándola. Estaba planeando cruzar el océano y recorrer cada calle de Londres gritando tu nombre, hasta encontrarte.

Estos meses alejado de ti me han parecido una eternidad y en ellos me he puesto a meditar mucho en lo que nos pasó. La injusticia por la que tuvimos que separarnos me ha hecho ver que no debo dar nada por sentado. Yo aseguraba que todavía estaría en el colegio, junto a ti; y te aseguro que nunca imaginé que el tiempo se acortaría tanto y tan abruptamente. Por eso pecas, he tomado una determinación. Sé que no es la manera más ortodoxa ni romántica pero necesito confesarte la verdad.

Yo no creía que existiera, pero cuando te vi por primera vez, aquella noche de neblina; supe que el amor era real. Si pecosa, te quiero. No, más bien te amo. Te amo como no creí que fuera posible amar. Te amo con urgencia y desesperación. Te amo con ternura e inocencia. Te amo por tus muecas y tus pecas, por tu sonrisa y tus rizos, por tus ojos y tus labios. Te amo así como eres; irreverente y distraída, espontánea y juguetona, y me harías el hombre más dichoso si pudieras corresponder a mi amor. No es precisamente la manera en que me hubiese gustado, pero espero tu respuesta con ansía.

Ahora me encuentro de gira en Louisiana, pero una vez que esto acabe procuraré ir a Chicago. Claro, si existe alguna esperanza para mí, si tengo una razón para ir a esa ciudad, una pecosa razón.

Con amor,

Terrence.

P.D.: Disculpa el atrevimiento de declararte de esta forma mis sentimientos, pero por el momento no tengo otra. Y por cierto, luces muy linda vestida de blanco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago a 1 noviembre 1914

Mi querido Terry:

Yo tampoco podía creer que por fin volvía a verte, aunque fuese solo un momento. Aquella noche asistí al teatro. ¡Felicidades! ¡Estuviste magnífico! Estaba segura que lograrías conseguir tu sueño de convertirte en actor. Porque tienes talento y determinación y estoy sumamente contenta por ti. Hubiera querido decirte esto personalmente pero no pude verte, vagué por todo Chicago buscando el hotel en el que te hospedabas y cuando por fin lo encontré me dijeron que ya estabas descansando, Susana Marlowe me tomó por una admiradora cualquiera. Creo que esa noche el mundo entero estuvo contra nosotros.

Como ves, estoy estudiando para enfermera. ¡Si, una enfermera que trepa a los árboles! Por las mañanas asisto a clases y por las tardes practico en el hospital, el trabajo ahí puede ser muy pesado pero me gusta lo que hago. Estoy convencida de que esto es lo que quiero.

Déjame contarte otra historia, una sobre la noche que abandonaste el colegio. Yo salí de mi castigo y desde mi habitación vi que no había luz en la tuya así que fui a ver si te encontrabas bien. Lo que hallé fue una escueta nota de despedida deseándome que fuera feliz. Y entonces lo comprobé, lo que ya sabía pero me resistía a aceptar. ¿Porqué? No lo sé con exactitud, pero supongo que era vergüenza. Fui al puerto lo más rápido que pude, corrí desesperada para alcanzarte antes de que embarcaras. Para decirlo finalmente, para descargar mi corazón. Para gritarte que no te fueras porque sin ti yo no podría ser feliz, o si te ibas me llevaras contigo.

Así que en respuesta a tu declaración solo puedo decir, claro y fuerte; que te amo. Te amo con cada parte de mi ser. Y el saber que tú me amas también me hace tan feliz que siento que voy a explotar. Quisiera subirme a las azoteas y gritar a voz en cuello que Candy ama a Terry, a ver si gritando muy fuerte puede llegar hasta ti. Mi amor por ti no ha disminuido desde que me dejaste para volver a América, al contrario, ha crecido cada día más con la esperanza de volverte a ver, de reflejarme nuevamente en tus azules ojos y ver otra vez tu hechizante sonrisa.

Lo he dicho al fin y sé que no me arrepentiré. Sé que contigo mi amor estará a buen resguardo, tranquilo y seguro. Ansío el momento de reencontrarme contigo, pero desde luego comprendo que estás muy ocupado y no puedes abandonar tu trabajo ahora que tu carrera comienza a ascender. Así que no te preocupes, tus cartas serán mi alimento el tiempo que permanezcamos separados y cuando nos veamos otra vez, este amor que apenas es un capullo será una aromática flor en plena belleza.

Te quiere,

Candy.

P.D.: ¡No me digas mona!

* * *

NOTAS:

Elyzha, Lita Wellington, rubita50, Camila Ulloa, missju. Gracias mil a ustedes por sus reviews. Que bueno que les gustó la primera carta y a ver que opinan de la respuesta de la pecosa.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Nashtinka


	3. Chapter 3

Nueva York a 5 diciembre 1914.

Mi bella Candy:

Perdón querida pecosa por escribir hasta ahora pero recién regresé de la gira y lo primero que hice fue preguntarle a la casera por la correspondencia. Busqué ansioso y ahí estaba la tan anhelada respuesta. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho al confirmarme que correspondes a mi amor. He leído una y mil veces tu carta para convencerme que mis ojos no me engañan, que no es mi enamorado corazón el que me juega una mala pasada y me hace ver lo que no es. Pero no, ahí está escrito con tu puño y letra: "Candy ama a Terry". Te aseguró que jamás había leído palabras más preciosas.

Al parecer la vida se ha cansado de ensañarse conmigo, de aventarme de un lado a otro como con las olas de una tormenta a la que no le veía fin. Al fin me da la oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad, esa felicidad que inundó mi alma desde que posé mis ojos por vez primera en tu hermoso rostro y se fue haciendo más y más grande conforme oía tu risa y veía tus muecas de mona. Candy, mi pequeña pecosa, yo también ansío verte otra vez. Te he extrañado tanto; extraño nuestros encuentros en la segunda colina de Pony, aunque a veces termináramos peleando, la verdad es que si por alguna razón no te veía, estaba intranquilo todo el día. ¿En qué momento te convertiste en una necesidad pecas?

Pronto terminará la temporada del Rey Lear y tendré unos días de vacaciones antes que comiencen las audiciones para la siguiente puesta en escena. Iré a verte entonces, solo espero que no me recibas a golpes como es tu costumbre. Recuerda que debes ser un poco más cariñosa conmigo ahora que somos novios. Y por cierto, ¿cómo están todos, el inventor, el elegante, la tímida y la gordita? Los vi en la recepción de la obra en Chicago, ellos me dijeron que te buscará en el hospital; bueno, específicamente fue Annie.

Me alegra mucho que estés haciendo lo que te gusta, estoy seguro que llegarás a ser una excelente enfermera, aunque algo atolondrada. Y gracias por la felicitación debido a la obra. Viniendo de ti es muy significativo. Seguiré esforzándome arduamente por ser un verdadero actor, ahora no solo por mí, sino por ambos, por un futuro juntos.

Aunque no estemos juntos ahora, recuerda lo mucho que te amo y te extraño. Mi pequeña enfermera pecosa. (Porque ahora eres mía).

Con todo mi amor,

Terry

* * *

NOTAS:

maat sacmis: Gracias, que bueno que te agradó mi idea. ¿A poco no le faltó más ahondar en el noviazgo por correspondencia a esa desalmada de Mizuki?

Elyzha: Si, el final fue traumante pero también muy abierto a un sin fin de posibilidades por eso todas dejamos volar nuestra imaginación con Candy Candy. Ya me pasé por tu fic, prometo dejarte un review como se debe.

Alyshaluz: Que bueno verte por aquí también. Si, habrá más cartas y no pienses ahora en el final, disfruta el momento.

lerinne: Si, la posdata de Candy es graciosa, muy ella. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Gracias una y otra vez a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias, y sobre todo a las que amablemente me regalan unas palabras, créanme que me alientan muchísimo.

Que estén muy bien y nos leemos pronto.

Nashtinka


	4. Chapter 4

Chicago a 17 de diciembre 1914.

Mi queridísimo Terry:

Gracias a Dios que has regresado sano y salvo de tu gira. Antes de caer exhausta por las noches (o las mañanas, si tengo guardia) le pido a Dios por tu bienestar, pero sobre todo lo hacía sabiéndote de gira. Te seguí en todo el viaje gracias a los periódicos; en cada ciudad donde se presentaron fueron un rotundo éxito y yo me emocionaba tanto como si fuera yo la que actúa en esa obra. Tu mamá también debe sentirse muy orgullosa. ¿Ya la has visto? Dale mis saludos por favor.

Yo he conocido a personas maravillosas aquí. No tengo muchas amigas entre las enfermeras porque se enteraron que soy una Andrey y piensan que soy una niña mimada que no se toma en serio el trabajo. Quise ocultarlo todo lo que pude pero los Andrey por aquí son más conocidos que el papa. Sin embargo los pacientes son todos muy amables, algunos se deprimen por estar en un hospital y yo procuro animarlos, pero otros son tan fuertes que aunque estén al borde de la muerte sonríen. Por desgracia he tenido que presenciar como a algunos no se les puede salvar; cuando eso sucede siempre lloro, aún cuando la directora, Mary Jane me decía que en esos momentos recordara a todos los que si había podido ayudar.

Terry, te extraño tanto. A mí también me gustaría estar a tu lado en la segunda colina de Pony, viendo el atardecer. Siempre que puedo escaparme un momento, me subo a un buen árbol que hay en el jardín y miro el atardecer pensando que tal vez tú lo estás viendo también y me imagino que estás conmigo. A veces pienso que desperdiciamos mucho tiempo aquellos días, pero creo que todo lo que pasó es como tenía que ser, no cambiaría nada. Bueno, si; lo único que cambiaría es que no te abofetearía cuando me besaste. Ni te diría todas esas cosas sin sentido, que en verdad no pensaba. ¡Muy bien! Ahora que te he dicho todo esto vas a deducir que en realidad si me gustó que me besaras y cuando te vea vas a ser un arrogante insufrible. Pero con todo y tu arrogancia, te amo.

Te extraño tanto que incluso me gustaría escuchar que me dices tarzán pecosa y que te ríes de mis pecas y mis muecas. Extraño tus miradas disgustadas, tu sarcasmo y tu ironía, extraño tu mal humor y tus arranques. Extraño todo de ti. Tú te convertiste en mi alegría y mi motivación, en mi mejor amigo y mi compañero y así tenga cien años este amor por ti seguirá latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho, como el primer día.

Con amor,

Candy

P.D.: Casi al mismo tiempo que tu carta llegó el telegrama anunciando la fecha de tu llegada. Te espero con mucha ilusión.

* * *

NOTAS:

Elyzha: Gracias por tu review y sigue pendiente del cartero porque las cartas de Terry seguirán llegando.

Maat sacmis: Me encanta que te encante la carta de Terry. Si, es muy romántico pero desvergonzado al mismo tiempo, debe ser por eso que nos fascina.

Tikislona: Pues ya somos dos que somos fans desde siempre, la verdad yo veía Candy Candy principalmente por Terry. Desde la primera vez que lo vi babeé por él y hoy, casi veinte años después sigo babeando.

Lady White 15: Gracias por las ciberporras. Te prometo que pasaré por el tuyo, pero tenme un poco de paciencia; ando algo atrasada. Cuídate.

Missju: Si, así son esos dos, por eso son tal para cual. Tienen una intimidad muy especial, por eso siempre he dicho y seguiré diciendo que Terry es el indicado para la pecosa.

Gracias otra vez a todas las que leen estas cartitas. ¡Que estén muy bien!

Nashtinka

P.D.: "Nada más" sigue, solo que como he dicho estoy algo atrasada con todo esto de la guerra florida. (Pero divirtiéndome como enano) Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Nueva York a 17 de enero 1915.

Mi amada Candy:

Estoy aún tan feliz porque al fin te vi. Por primera vez disfruté unas vacaciones de invierno. Nunca pensé que Chicago fuera así de hermosa, debe ser porque tú estabas a mi lado que todo me parecía esplendoroso, luminoso, vivo. Y también me alegró que por fin pude visitar el hogar de Pony contigo. No me sorprendió nada ver como todos por ahí te quieren tanto y ahora entiendo perfectamente tu visión optimista de la vida; al crecer rodeada de gente tan bondadosa que te dio todo el amor que necesitabas. Me alegro, me alegro mucho. Si de algo le doy gracias a Dios es de que cuida de ti.

Cariño, no te enfades más por la pequeña discusión que tuvimos tu primo el elegante y yo, ya sabes como es él. Está bien, lo admito, también fue mi culpa. Pero al menos no llegamos a los golpes, vamos progresando. Tendré que comenzar a apreciarlo, porque es parte de tu mundo. Sinceramente lo envidio, porque él si puede estar cerca de ti y yo aquí a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Espero que valga la pena tanto sacrificio, que pueda hacerme un nombre en el teatro y tú termines tus estudios pronto para que al fin podamos estar juntos. Quiero tenerte todos los días, por el resto de mi vida. ¿Qué me hiciste pecosa, que ya no puedo estar sin ti?

Al menos ahora he recobrado fuerzas al verte, a pesar de que esos días se me hicieron tan cortos. Pero ahora tengo más recuerdos que atesorar y traer a mi mente cuando me siento solo.

Recordaré cada instante vivido contigo y sentiré otra vez tus manos atrapadas en las mías y tus labios en los míos. Tus dulces labios que reclamo como míos y de nadie más, los que me regalaste ahora si de buena gana en la colina de Pony y con ellos me diste el cielo. Me traje tu aroma a flores atrapado en mi memoria y el calor de tu piel impregnado en cada poro. Me traje la luz chispeante de tus ojos encerrada en mi corazón y tu sonrisa deslumbrante pintada en mi mente. Gracias mi pequeña pecosa por todo lo que me has dado, gracias por regresarme a la vida.

Corren rumores que la próxima puesta en escena será Romeo y Julieta. Haré audiciones para el papel de Romeo de ser así. Me traerá un torrente de recuerdos: el de un Romeo convertido en Julieta ante mis ojos en una cálida tarde de mayo.

Me despido por ahora aún cuando no quisiera hacerlo. Desearía poder escribirte sin parar porque de esta forma siento que hablo contigo, pero tengo que darte oportunidad a que contestes; esto no puede ser un monólogo.

Te amo, te amo, no me canso de decírtelo, nunca me cansaré.

Terry

P.D. Te envío la fotografía que me pediste y espero la tuya.

* * *

NOTAS:

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Gracias a todas por leer estas misivas y sobre todo por sus comentarios.

Les di la oportunidad de verse. Les explico porque: Cuando la Primera Guerra Mundial empezó Terry estaba actuando en el Rey Lear y la guerra comenzó en el otoño de 1914. Ahora bien, Terry y Candy se separaron en invierno, pero es imposible que haya sido el de 1914 porque la compañía no pudo haber terminado con la temporada del Rey Lear y montar Romeo y Julieta en un par de meses, por eso creo que su relación transcurrió durante el año de 1915. Pero a Terry tuvieron que darle algunos días por las festividades decembrinas, así que aprovechó y se lanzó a ver a su pecosa.

Gizah: Muchas gracias nena, tus palabras han sido un gran aliciente para mi. Yo también estoy perdidamente enamorada de ese hermoso inglés. Y si, le di unas cachetadas a Candy para que despertara y le dijera todo lo que siente a su Terry.

Camila Ulloa: Que gusto que sigues leyéndome y que te hayan gustado estas cartitas. Saludos.

lerinne: Jajaja ¿Quién no se arrepentiría de no aprovechar un beso de ese galanazo?

Lita Wellington: Que amable eres por halagar así mi fic. Espero que te guste esta carta. Bye.

Tikislona: Parece que la musa me ha estado sonriendo. ¡A ver cuanto me dura! jajaja

rubita50: Pues a ver cuantas cartas salen, la verdad que no lo sé. Y la actualización de "Nada más", aguántame tantito, ya tengo todo en la cabeza, solo que me de tiempo de escribirlo. jijiji Es que para esa historia me tardo un poco más que en estas cartitas.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Adiós.

Nashtinka


	6. Chapter 6

Chicago a 3 de febrero 1915.

Mi amado Terry:

El mismo día que te acompañé a la estación y el mismo instante en que mi cuerpo dejó de sentir el contacto con el tuyo, comencé a extrañarte. ¡Que tristes son las despedidas! Y más aún cuando amas tanto a quien se va. Sé que es necesario, que tenemos asuntos que terminar antes de poder estar juntos, pero no por estar consciente de eso deja de doler. ¿Crees que sea normal que te extrañe tanto? Nunca había sentido semejante necesidad y anhelo por estar con alguien, a pesar de que me he despedido muchas veces de mis seres queridos. Pero tú eres diferente. A veces me pregunto en que momento empecé a quererte tanto. ¿Fue cuando te perdí porque regresaste a América? No, ahí me atreví a gritarlo, pero en mi corazón ya sabía que te amaba. ¿Fue cuando me robaste el primer beso? No, secretamente lo anhelaba porque me gustabas ya tanto… ¿Fue en el festival de mayo? No, ese día te buscaba con la mirada porque ansiaba tanto verte. ¿Fue cuando paseamos en el zoológico? No, ese día mi corazón latía desbocado solo de tenerte enfrente. Sinceramente no sé con exactitud en que momento mi corazón se te entregó por completo; no me avisó, no pidió permiso. Solo sé que desde esa noche en el Mauritania, cuando te vi, sentí como si hubiera encontrado algo que había buscado toda mi vida, aún sin saberlo.

He leído tu última carta como mil veces recordando lo que escribes en ella, lo que vivimos los días que estuvimos juntos. Fue maravilloso tenerte aquí cariño mío. La señorita Pony y la hermana María quedaron gratamente impresionadas contigo, dicen que eres todo un caballero, no han visto cuando me dices mona y tarzán pecosa, y tampoco han sido testigos de tus discusiones con Archie. ¡Ay! Pero a pesar de todo eso eres un caballero y me gustas así.

¡Oh, pero que torpe soy! Por poco olvido escribir algo muy importante que ha pasado. Hace unos días llegó un paciente desconocido, los doctores dicen que viajaba en un tren en Italia y una bomba explotó, hiriéndolo y provocándole amnesia. Casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi su rostro. ¡Era Albert! Si Terry, Albert está aquí y no recuerda quién es, lo han enviado a un cuarto alejado de todos los demás porque tienen desconfianza a pesar de que les dije que yo lo conocía. Pero es que me preguntaron por su familia o al menos su apellido y no sé nada de eso, nunca había reparado en ese detalle, pero solo sé que se llama Albert; no tengo idea de donde viene, si tiene familia o amigos. Estoy preocupada por él, necesito encontrar la manera de ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria pero no tengo libre acceso a hacerlo sino hasta que me gradúe. En próximo mes será mi examen final, tengo que esforzarme al máximo por hacerlo bien para que me permitan cuidar de Albert.

Te quiero tanto,

Candy

P.D.: Ya tengo tu fotografía en mi mesita de noche y me paso horas viéndola. Espero que te guste la que te envío. Te envío también miles de besos.

* * *

NOTAS:

Lita Wellington:Ya no digas ingleses y escoceses, pero por culpa de Terry nos gustan los rebeldes, que tengan cierto lado oscuro y sarcasmo. ¡Estamos fritas! Ni hablar, uno no escoge de quien se enamora. Si, participé en la GF, pero por falta de tiempo no leí todos los fics que presentaron, buscaré el tuyo por aquí.

lerinne: ¿Yo negarle un beso a Terry? Preferiría negarme a comer una semana. jajaja Gracias por tu comentario y por leer las cartas perdidas.

Elyzha: Que bueno que te gustó esta carta, si llegarán más; espero que pueda seguir contando con tu gentil compañía.

Tikislona: Yo creo que Terry si era capaz de escribir cosas así, no por nada leía Shakespeare, algo tuvo que habérsele pegado. Que bien que te este gustando lo que hago.

Saludos a todas. Sobre todo a las mexicanas, cuídense y extremen precauciones por la epidemia de influenza; más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Ciao.

Nashtinka


	7. Chapter 7

Nueva York a 20 febrero 1915.

Mi niña pecosa:

Me perturba profundamente lo que me has escrito acerca de Albert. Comprendo tu preocupación, pero piensa que lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado fue llegar justo al hospital donde estás tú; aunque sea sin memoria. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien en tu examen y te permitirán cuidar de él; si alguien puede hallar la mejor forma de ayudar a un amigo cuando lo necesita, eres tú. Te diría que le digas que le envío mi cariño pero no me recuerda seguramente y ya que no puedo ir a ayudarte lo único que puedo hacer enviarte algo de dinero para cubrir sus gastos. No permitas que lo echen del hospital, no lo pierdas de vista Candy, no mientras se encuentre en ese estado.

Tengo noticias: la siguiente obra si será Romeo y Julieta, el día 15 del próximo mes serán las audiciones y me presentaré para el papel de Romeo. Si lo obtengo te invitaré a Broadway. Tienes que verme en mi primer protagónico. Lo obtendré, lo haré porque recitaré mis líneas como si fueras tú quien estuviera frente a mí. Mi hermosa Julieta pecosa.

Te alegrará saber que ya he visto a mi madre y comparto algunas tardes con ella, quiere convencerme de vivir con ella pero yo no quiero. Al menos por el momento no quiero que nadie se entere que ella es mi madre, no quiero que eso pueda influir en mi carrera, quiero ganar mi propio lugar en el teatro, por mis propios medios. Pero a pesar de eso llevamos una relación cordial, supongo que no la típica relación madre-hijo pero nos llevamos bien. Sé que vas a regañarme y a decirme que no debo ser frío con ella pero no es tan fácil pecosa, han sido muchos años y tú me conoces, no confío en cualquiera, aunque se trate de mi madre apenas la estoy conociendo. Sin embargo estamos mucho mejor que hace un par de años, y todo gracias a ti. Por cierto que Eleanor te envía muchos saludos.

He recibido tu fotografía y me parece que en ella te ves más bella que de costumbre, si es eso posible. Al menos tengo tu imagen sonriéndome cada mañana cuando abro los ojos, después de soñar contigo. ¡Maldita sea la distancia que nos separa! Aunque, por alguna razón, te siento tan cerca. Debe ser porque siempre estás en mi mente y corazón. Pero hay ocasiones que eso no me parece suficiente, quisiera tanto tenerte junto a mí; porque a tu recuerdo no puedo abrazarlo ni besarlo. ¡Dios, como extraño tus besos! Han sido tan pocos los que me has regalado que la próxima vez que te tenga enfrente no me importará que estén presentes tus primos, la señorita Pony, la hermana María o el mismísimo tío William, te voy a besar hasta que sacie mi sed de ti y créeme que eso va a tomar bastante tiempo.

Te quiero siempre, siempre.

Terry

* * *

NOTAS:

Malinalli: Gracias por tu review. Si terminé de actualizar en el foro rosa, pero ya que andamos por aquí puedes continuar recibiendo el correo. Saludos.

Gizah: querida niña muchas gracias por tus palabras. Que pueda al menos arrancarles un suspiro con mis cartas es la mejor recompensa. Y será un honor si te sirven de inspiración para tu fic, sobre todo porque es muy bueno. Ya sabes que me gusta mucho tu trabajo. Y que bueno que estés bien por lo de la contingencia.

Elyzha: Si, nosotras tomamos las riendas y les damos el final que se merecían y que anhelabamos. Gracias por leer.

missju: jajaja No, no escribo tan rápido como quisiera, pero la lucha se hace. Espero que esta carta también te haya gustado.

Lita Wellington: Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome y que bien que te gustó la entrega anterior.

lerinne: jajaja. Si, deberías estar mal de la cabeza para negarle un beso a semejante belleza de hombre. Yo hasta se lo robaría apenas lo tuviera enfrente. ¡No me importa! Me lanzaría sobre él.

Gracias a todas por leer la correspondencia de este par de enamorados. son un público genial y me alegra mucho recibir sus reviews. a las que no lo hacen, gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.

Nashtinka


	8. Chapter 8

Chicago a 10 de marzo de 1915.

Terrence:

¿Qué no te sirvieron de nada todos los años que pasaste en el colegio San Pablo? ¿Dónde están tus modales? A una dama no se le habla de esa forma. Me hiciste sonrojar con lo que dices sobre los besos, se supone que no debemos hablar de eso. Además me hiciste pensar todavía más en eso; en los besos que me diste cuando estuviste aquí. Si, la verdad es que yo también lo recuerdo a menudo y te extraño, extraño tus hermosos ojos, tus suaves manos y tus dulces labios. Nadie más me ha besado y no lo necesito para saber que tus besos son lo más placentero que experimentaré en mi vida. No puedo evitarlo; te extraño, te necesito.

Estoy muy emocionada por las audiciones de las que me escribes, sé cuanto significa para ti esa obra y no me cabe la menor duda de que obtendrás el papel. ¡Mi Terry de Romeo! ¡Lucirás tan apuesto! Te envío mis mejores deseos, aunque sé que no los necesitas, porque tienes el talento para obtener el papel protagónico. Casualmente ese día yo también tengo una prueba: mi examen final para obtener el diploma de enfermera. Estoy estudiando mucho, aunque te suene extraño.

En cuanto a tu madre, me alegra saber que al menos la ves y convives un poco con ella. Efectivamente, te conozco y sé lo difícil que puedes ser, pero dale una oportunidad de acercarse más a ti. Es tu madre y te ama. Las circunstancias fueron difíciles para ustedes, pero todavía están a tiempo. Así que pon de tu parte dejando a un lado tu resentimiento, no te arrepentirás.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en el asunto de Albert, él no ha recuperado la memoria aún pero además de eso se encuentra bien. Sin embargo, hay otro asunto en el que necesitaré de tu apoyo. Debido a que sus heridas ya sanaron están a punto de darlo de alta y él, amnésico como está no tiene adonde ir. Así que se me ocurrió rentar un departamento para que pueda vivir ahí, y yo pueda cuidar de él. Sé que no será bien visto, pero tú sabes que él es incapaz de hacerme daño, es un caballero y yo lo quiero como a un hermano. Di que no te opondrás Terry, por favor; no podemos abandonarlo y no encuentro otra solución.

Espero ansiosa tu respuesta, es muy importante para mi saber que estás de acuerdo con mis planes. Y también para que me anuncies que serás Romeo.

Con todo mi amor,

Candy

P.D.: Te pienso cada minuto de cada día, todos los días. Y te necesito como el aire que respiro. Dios nos permita estar juntos pronto.

* * *

NOTAS:

Mis queridas lectoras, muchísimas gracias por su compañía. Me encanta recibir sus reviews, me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Camilla Ulloa: Hola. Que bueno que también te des una vuelta por esta otra historia que se me ocurrió, que gusto que te agraden las cartas.

Lita Wellington: ¿Quién no quisiera uno así para ella solita? ¡Ay! Imagínate que Terry te susurrara palabras tan lindas al oído...

Gizah: ¡Vaya que si! Terry no necesita ni abrir la boca, con que me mirara olvidaría hasta mi nombre. Gracias por tus palabras. Y espero pronto la actualización de "Inquebrantable" que me has dejado con el alma en un hilo.

lerinne:¡Quien no quisiera que Terry la amenazara con besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento! Hasta Roni, que es Albertfan dice que ella se apunta. Gracias por el review.

Que tengan un estupendo día, y todos los días hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Un abrazo.

Nashtinka


	9. Chapter 9

Nueva York a 29 de marzo 1915.

Candy:

¿Qué clase de chica eres? ¡Mi novia viviendo con Albert! ¡Cualquiera sea el motivo no puedo permitírtelo! Jaja Estoy bromeando, con otro no lo permitiría, pero Albert es diferente; aunque no tenga memoria, conozco su naturaleza, sé que es un tipo decente y es mi amigo, está bien que lo ayudes. Candy, estarás pasando un mal momento cuidando a Albert con amnesia, yo quisiera ir corriendo y ayudarte pero con este espectáculo no puedo hacerlo. ¡Ah! Porque tu novio representará a Romeo. Si, Candy obtuve el papel, mi primer protagónico. Resultó una buena estrategia imaginar que recitaba las líneas a una pecosa y atolondrada enfermera. El estreno está planeado para noviembre, tienes que venir. Trabaja mucho para que puedas pedir vacaciones para esa fecha.

Me enteré que mi madre acudió a las audiciones y por un momento pensé lo peor y me enfadé mucho. No deseaba que nadie interfiriera en esto, mucho menos ella. Pero el director, Robert Hathaway me tranquilizó asegurándome que obtuve el papel solamente por mi desempeño. Así que gracias por tus buenos deseos; saberte conmigo, aunque estemos lejos, me da fuerzas.

Pero ahora dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu examen? ¿Ya eres una enfermera de verdad? Estoy seguro que así es. La verdad no te imagino estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche con lo dormilona que eres, pero algo tuviste que hacer para aprobar ese examen. Así que de antemano ¡felicidades tarzán pecosa!

Por otro lado, fuiste muy dura conmigo en tu anterior carta. Yo tengo unos modales intachables, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? Los besos que te he dado ha sido porque tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo, solo yo tengo derecho porque me lo da este inmenso amor que siento por ti. Este amor que atraviesa distancias y que persiste a través del tiempo. Este amor que tú sembraste en mi pecho y que creció fuerte gracias a tus cuidados y ahora ocupa todo mi corazón y mi vida. Te amo y te lo demostraré no solo con palabras y caricias. Te lo demostraré entregándote mi vida, ofreciéndote mi mano para apoyarte, compartiendo contigo todo cuanto pueda llegar a tener, cuidándote como el más preciado tesoro. Y lo único que pido a cambio es tu amor. Tú no tienes ni que pedírmelo, pues yo ya te he dado mi amor incondicional desde hace muchos años.

Siempre tuyo,

Terry

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola, que bueno que siguen leyendo, les agradezco infinitamente. Espero que estén muy pero muy bien.

Maly: El cartero se atrasó un poco pero ya viene en camino la carta en la que te quedaste. Saludos.

maat sacmis: ¿Qué diría la hermana Grey si nos viera husmeando en correspondencia ajena? jajaja Gracias por leer y nos seguimos encontrando.

Lita Wellington: Espero que te haya gustado lo que contesta Terry. Cuídate.

Gizah: Me confieso pecadora igual que tú, de envidia. Con unos cuantos besos ya tiene a Candy en la novena nube, ¡imáginate como besara! ¡Ay, creo que me va a dar algo de solo pensarlo!

Camila Ulloa: ¿Pero quién no quisiera ser Candy para besar a ese galán? Bueno, yo lo hago...en sueños.

lerinne: Que gusto que sigues conmigo y que te estén gustando las cartas. Es cierto, Terry es tan lindo que todas lo amamos a morir por eso.

coquette 81: Si, ya no se escribe así y es una lástima. Pero a principios del siglo pasado aún se hacía y más un par de enamorados como ellos. ¡Ay! Deberíamos salvar el romanticismo.

Nos leemos pronto, saludos a todas.

Bye

Nashtinka


	10. Chapter 10

Chicago a 10 abril 1915.

Mi amado Terry:

¡Muy gracioso! De verdad me asustaste, por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio. Pero lo cierto es que tú serías incapaz de dejar desamparado a un amigo, estando en tus manos ayudarlo. Tienes un corazón enorme, bondadoso y desinteresado, aunque te esfuerces por ocultarlo. Yo te conozco realmente y por eso sé que la promesa que me has hecho de estar siempre ahí para apoyarme, la vas a cumplir; nunca dudaré de ti amor mío. Y en cuanto a pedirme que te de mi amor; yo ya lo hice mucho antes que me lo solicitaras. Tú eres el único dueño de este corazón que late más rápido tan solo de pensar en ti.

Ahora quiero contarte lo que ha pasado por aquí: ya conseguimos un departamento, es pequeño pero acogedor. Los dueños son un matrimonio que tiene un hijo que se enlistó para ir a la guerra, solo por eso accedieron a rentarlo a nosotros, porque supieron que Albert resultó herido a consecuencia de la misma. En el hospital casi todos los días llegan noticias del frente y todos se ponen muy nerviosos pensando que quizás pronto solicitaran más voluntarios para ir a atender a los heridos. No te lo había comentado pero una chica que estudió conmigo está allá. Su nombre es Flammy y aunque nunca fuimos amigas me puse muy triste cuando decidió irse. Por un momento yo también pensé en ofrecerme a ir, pero lo que me detuvo fue tu recuerdo, el inmenso deseo de volverte a ver. ¡Dios me perdone por mi egoísmo! Al menos sé que en medio de tanta desgracia y odio, todavía existe la belleza, la esperanza y el amor; y todo eso lo sé gracias a ti. Cuando llegan malas noticias siempre pienso en ti y agradezco a Dios por dejarme conocerte, porque tú alivias todos mis pesares. Y le agradezco también porque tú no tienes que ir a ese infierno.

¡Ay, si que soy atolondrada! No te he dicho que ya soy enfermera diplomada. Me fue bien en mi examen porque aunque no lo creas, estudié mucho. Así que gracias por las felicitaciones y yo también debo felicitarte a ti, mi apuesto Romeo. Sabía que lo obtendrías y estaré muy feliz de asistir al estreno. Ya te imagino en medio del escenario recitando tus diálogos con tanta pasión como en Escocia y yo estaré muy orgullosa de ti. ¿Lo ves amor mío? Tú naciste para estar en un escenario, lo llevas en la sangre, por eso no era lógico que trataras de resistirte, es como si yo me resistiera a ser un tarzán pecoso.

Annie me ha dicho que es costumbre entre los enamorados intercambiar mechones de pelo. ¿Para qué? No lo sé, pero me gustaría tener uno tuyo, quiero tener todo lo que se pueda de ti, para que la distancia no parezca tan grande. Te envío uno mío y a ver si tú te atreves a enviarme uno, con lo que aprecias tu cabellera.

Extrañándote,

Candy

* * *

NOTAS:

Siento haberme retrasado, pero estas semanas me han sucedido muchas cosas que me habían mantenido alejada de mis fics. Las que me honran con su compañía también en Nada más sabrán que ese tampoco lo he actualizado en un tiempo, pero ya viene en camino un nuevo y emocionante capítulo.

**Lita Wellington**: No sabes como agradezco que sigas cada una de las cartas. El que les agraden me hace muy feliz y más aun recibir sus mensajes. Un abrazo para ti.

**lerinne**: Si, Terry es todo un caballero, es un rebelde pero no puede escaparse de la sangre noble que corre por sus venas y que se nota en su lenguaje y sus gestos. ¡Ah! ¿Será por eso que nos trae perdidas por él?

**rubita50**: Gusto en saludarte a ti también y ya sabes que me encanta que te encante mi fic. Soy algo distraída y no recuerdo si he recibido review tuyo en mi otra historia, pero si no es así te invito a que la leas, creo que puede gustarte.

**maat sacmis**: jajaja ¡Siempre la misma! Tus debrayes me hacen reir mucho. Será mejor que te acerques las sales para la próxima carta de Terry, por aquello de los desmayos que sufres. Y nos vemos en el cuarto de meditación, donde seguramente me enviará a mi también la hermana Grey porque yo no solo leo correspondencia ajena, sino que la divulgo. Y ya estando ahí las dos nos escapamos a visitar a Terry. ¡Ni creas que te dejaré ir sola!

**Camila Ulloa**: Que bueno seguir sabiendo de ti niña. Espero no defraudarte con esta carta y que pueda seguir recibiendo tus comentarios. Cuídate y nos leemos en la siguiente.

**carol2304**: Gracias por las felicitaciones. Te confesaré que en el último minuto decidí participar en la Guerra Florida y no tenía mucha idea de como era al asunto, pero ya estando ahí se me ocurrió escribir estas cartas; a veces si me toca la musa de la inspiración...

Un placer, como siempre, saber de ustedes. Porténse bien o al menos no tan mal. jejeje

Hasta la próxima.

Nashtinka


	11. Chapter 11

Nueva York a 1 de mayo 1915.

Mi amada pecosa:

¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita que se te ocurrió la idea de ir al frente? ¡Ni lo pienses Candice White! Jamás lo consideres si quiera; si tú te vas te juro que me enlisto para traerte de regreso aunque sea a rastras. Nunca, óyelo bien, nunca te ofrezcas como voluntaria. Aquí hay gente que te necesita; yo el primero, te necesito para vivir, para respirar. Eres mi vida, mi pequeña pecosa, el aliciente que me mueve, mi aliento de vida, mi amiga y confidente. No te vayas jamás de mi lado, porque en ese momento mi vida se va contigo.

¿Cómo está Albert? El pobre debe sentirse sumamente desubicado y confundido, que bien que cuenta con tu apoyo. Y que bueno también que hayan encontrado un lugar que se adecue a sus circunstancias. Cuida de él, pero cuídate mucho tú también. Imagino que los hermanos Cornwell están también por ahí ayudándote y sinceramente lo aprecio, estoy muy agradecido con ellos porque te cuidan, incluso con Archie.

Ya le he dicho a Robert que apartaré el mejor lugar para ti, me entusiasma tanto poder compartir este logro contigo, con quien más amo en este mundo. Yo estoy sumamente ocupado con los ensayos, trabajamos muy duro todos los días. Pero me siento muy bien cuando estoy encarnando a Romeo; tienes razón mi niña, es algo que no podía resistir, necesito del teatro. A veces me parece que todo esto es tan bueno que en cualquier momento desaparecerá; te tengo a ti como mi novia, mi único amor, y puedo dedicarme a lo que siempre soñé. No necesito nada más para ser feliz.

A pesar de lo ocupado que estoy, siempre pienso en ti. Hechicera pecosa, ¿qué has hecho de mi? Yo que era un pájaro errante, ahora vivo en la prisión de tu amor. Si, me atas con tu amor y soy cautivo de tus ojos verdes. Me encuentro rendido a la ternura que dan tus manos; como con un lazo de fuego estoy atado a ti toda la vida. ¡Y quién lo dijera! La libertad que tanto busqué volando, la tuve encadenado a tus encantos.

Yo también te extraño como no tienes idea; ya pronto Candy, pronto podremos estar juntos y no separarnos más.

Te ama,

Terry

P.D.: He recibido tu mechón y me encantó la idea de tener un pedacito de ti, así que te envío uno mío. ¿Crees que no me atrevería? Lo que sea por mi pecosa.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola otra vez mis queridas niñas. Espero se encuentren muy bien y me sigan honrando con su presencia por aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**manzana9**: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado las cartas, vienen más así que espero que sigas por aquí. Yo también me niego a creer que un amor como el de ellos muriera por las intrigas de una mujer sin autoestima y manipuladora. ¡Por eso lo reivindicaré!

**lerinne**: Si, era algo muy común antes. jeje Cuando publiqué esta carta en la Guerra Florida agregué la imagen de un mechón castaño que me dijeron que era del mismísimo Terry (jeje) lo tengo en una caja fuerte sino imagínate cuantas quisieran robármelo. Lástima que aquí no puedo mostrárselos.

**Gizah**: Mi abuela también guardaba ese tipo de recuerdos; fotos de cuando mi abuelo era un pequeño, una postal descolorida por el tiempo y mechones no solo de él sino de casi todos sus hijos. Así que sé muy bien de esa costumbre por eso la recordé y la incluí. Gracias por tu cálida compañía Gizah.

**Lita Wellington**: No te preocupes, como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. Y claro que le enviaría el mechón, no le puede negar nada a su pecosa. Gracias por todos tus reviews.

Saludos y abrazos a todas,

Nash


	12. Chapter 12

Chicago a 5 de junio 1915.

Amado mío:

Hoy, como tantas otras veces, soñé contigo. Pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez no desperté con una enorme sonrisa como siempre que apareces en mis sueños; porque soñé que estábamos juntos, que yo estaba en tus brazos y me sentía la más dichosa pero de pronto algo te alejaba de mi. Yo corría tras de ti tratando de alcanzar la mano que tú estirabas para tomarme, pero por mucho que nos esforzamos no pudimos alcanzarnos. Te vi desaparecer en la niebla gritando mi nombre mientras yo gritaba con desesperación el tuyo. Dime que solo fue un sueño Terry, dime que nunca nos alejaremos. Sé que probablemente me digas que soy una tonta por ponerme así por un sueño, pero fue tan real que desperté llorando y con una profunda angustia contenida en mi pecho.

Nunca quiero dejar de ver tus ojos color de mar, ni dejar de sentir el calor de tus brazos o el delicioso sabor de tus labios. Quiero saber que te tengo conmigo para compartir alegrías y tristezas, como siempre lo hemos hecho; quiero llorar contigo, reír contigo, soñar contigo, amar contigo, vivir contigo, quiero sentirte conmigo. ¡Ah, que el tiempo volara para que ya pudiera estar a tu lado! ¡Son tan largos los días sin mi amor!

Procuro mantenerme ocupada para no entristecerme por la distancia que nos separa y trabajo muy duro en el hospital. En casa las cosas van bien, Albert ya ha conseguido un empleo y ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre; alegre y risueño. Todavía no recupera la memoria pero tenemos confianza en que con el tiempo lo hará. Tienes razón, mis queridos primos siempre están al pendiente de mi y también de Albert, nos ayudaron a mudarnos y vienen con frecuencia a visitarnos. Solo que me preocupa Stear, ha estado hablando mucho de la guerra y temo que está considerando enlistarse. Espero de verdad que se le pase esa idea, no quisiera ni pensar en que él tenga que soportar esos horrores.

Espero ansiosa el momento de volverte a ver. ¿Te he dicho ya que te amo? Pues te lo digo: te amo. Te amo como nunca pensé que pudiera hacerlo, te amo con virtudes y flaquezas, por ser algo no perfecto; con tu arrogancia y sarcasmo que yo sé bien no son sino una máscara para esconder al maravilloso ser que eres. Un hombre bondadoso y desinteresado, tierno y cariñoso, solitario y arrebatado, si, pero compasivo y sensible. Por eso sé muy bien que solo a ti podría amarte de esta forma. Yo nací para amar a Terrence Grandchester.

Siempre tuya,

Tu enfermera pecosa.

P.D.: ¡Me encantó tu mechón!

* * *

NOTAS:

Disculpen la tardanza. Ahora si que se me fue el avión feo. Pero ya estoy de regreso, no crean que las voy a dejar a medias con estas cartas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de lo que tardé en actualizar.

**Elyzha**: Esa pecosa distraída es la envidia de todas. Mira que un hombre como ese te escriba palabras de amor. ¡Ay! Suspiro... Lluvia de besos para tí también.

**Manzana9**: Querida hermana terrytana, yo también amo a Terry con todo mi ser. A él y a nadie más (bueno, sin contar a mi marido desde luego). No, la edad será un misterio jejeje. Gracias por hacerle publicidad a mis cartas; la primera vez que se "publicaron" fue en el Foro Rosa, la pasada GF. Y si estás en búsqueda de terryfics tal vez te gustaría leer mi otro fic, aún está en proceso porque es mucho más largo y complicado que las cartas y se llama "Nada más", lo encuntras aquí también o en el Foro Rosa. Saludos.

**maat sacmis**: Siempre que leo tus reviews me agarró la panza de la risa. ¡Eres tremenda! Ya estás planeado un buen hechizo contra Susana. Lástima que no tengo un mechón de ella, pero quizás con una foto y una muñequita de trapo que la represente. muajaja. ¡Ay, esos hongos que me regalaste!...

**Lita Wellington**: Perdón, me dijiste que no tardara y mira nada más... Pero espero que esta carta compense la espera. No te digo cuando empezará a ponerse triste el asunto pero si, ve preparando los pañuelos. Y gracias por tu confianza, espero que lo que haga aquí no te decepcione.

**rubita 50**: Gracias por tus palabras. La idea es que suspiremos hasta quedarnos sin aire imaginando a Terry escribiendo con todo su amor esas dulces palabras, me alegra que lo esté logrando. Saludos hasta Chile.

**lerinne**: ¡Ah, ese mechón! Se ha vuelto la envidia de todas, jajaja. Ya lo guardé en una caja fuerte porque es mi más preciado tesoro, pero puede que si te comparta una hebra, pero solo una. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**MaYte:** Lo dicho, mi propósito es hacerlas suspirar y enamorarse más de Terry. Como a mí me pasó cuando escribí las cartas. Disculpa que no escribí bien tu nombre pero no encontré el simbolito. jijiji

**Silvia E**.: Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente del correo. Espero que no te pierdas ni una sola entrega. Saludos.

Gizah: Me halagas. Que dicha ser yo la causante de todo ese torrente de emociones. Las cartas seguirán llegando y espero que tus reviews también. Un abrazo.

Abrazos y saludos afectuosos a todas las hermosas personas que leen mi correspondencia. También para quienes no se animan a dejar review, gracias por leer. Cuídense mucho y procuren ser felices que la vida se va tan rápido...

Con cariño,

Nashtinka


	13. Chapter 13

Nueva York a 27 de octubre 1915.

Mi amadísima pecosa:

Estoy emocionado y algo nervioso por el estreno. Si, a ti si te lo puedo decir; me invaden los nervios. Ya está todo listo; el vestuario, la escenografía, los afiches, las entradas vendidas, pero falta lo más importante: que mi verdadera Julieta tenga su boleto de tren y su entrada al teatro para venir a encontrarse con su Romeo. Pero puedo estar tranquilo, porque es justo lo que te envío anexo. Creo que lo que me emociona más es saber que pronto te veré y prepárate porque una vez que te tenga conmigo, no creo que te deje ir.

No tienes que preocuparte cariño, todo saldrá bien. Los sueños que has tenido seguramente son debido a los nervios. Yo tampoco he podido dormir bien; me levanto en la madrugada y contemplo tu fotografía. Miro tu sonrisa, cierro los ojos y puedo oír tu risa y tu voz diciendo mi nombre como solo tú lo haces. Tu recuerdo, tu amor es lo que me ha mantenido en pie todos estos meses. Gracias a ti no me siento solo. Y estoy convencido que nadie más podría lograr ese efecto en mi. Solo tú posees la magia que derrumbó mis barreras e hizo latir nuevamente mi entumecido corazón. Estoy convencido también que ni muerte ni vida, ni distancia ni espera, ni altura ni profundidad podrán jamás arrancarme este amor que siento por ti. Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, así es como siempre ha sido; aun antes de conocernos, así es como debe ser y como será. Cuento los días para que llegues y parecen tan largos, cada vez más. Lo único que me alienta es saber que pronto acabará este suplicio de no tenerte junto a mí. Te amo pecosa, más de lo que me amo a mi mismo.

Me siento muy feliz de saber que las cosas en tu trabajo van bien y que Albert está muy repuesto aunque todavía tenga amnesia. Como tú estoy seguro que se recuperará totalmente, es fuerte y su espíritu alegre le ayudará sin duda. Así que como él te dice, no tienes que preocuparte por él cuando vengas a Nueva York, seguramente estará muy bien; además tiene a tus primos y amigas que también lo aprecian mucho.

Te espero ansioso preciosa. Y cuídate mucho durante el viaje, te esperaré en la estación. Contigo tomando mi mano nada puede salir mal, contigo junto a mi, mi corazón al fin alcanzará la paz.

Te amo tanto que no lo puedo expresar con palabras,

Tu Romeo.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola otra vez queridas mías. Esta vez no me tardé mucho para evitar el linchamiento. A ver que les parece esta carta del duque de los sueños de muchas de nosotras. Como habrán notado hay un período de tiempo más largo de lo usual entre la carta anterior y esta; no porque no hayan intercambiado correspondencia en todo este tiempo nuestros tortolitos, seguramente lo hicieron, pero como recordarán estas fueron cartas que encontré en un polvoso baúl en el ático de la mansión de Lakewood y supongo que las cartas que fueron escritas en los meses que faltan (julio, agosto y septiembre) se perdieron definitivamente. Pero sigan disfrutando de la escritura de Terry y enamórense más de él, si es que se puede...

**Elyzha**: Si, el cartero se perdió, fue perseguido por una manada de perros, le pasó de todo al pobre. Pero esta vez, y bajo amenaza casi de muerte, llegó más pronto. Saludos.

**Yessi Grandchester**: Gracias por leer esta historia y también mi consentida "Nada más", ya que esa la empecé primero como que siento un apego especial por ella y además por ser más larga es mucho más demandante. Me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo. Te envío un abrazo hasta el hermoso Cancún.

**Lita Wellington:** ¡Uff! Por poquito me salvé de la tortura. Gracias a tu amenaza ahora si me apuré a subir esta carta. jejeje Espero que con esta haya quedado redimida y perdonada totalmente. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Mayte GC:** Hola, que gusto que te animes a escribirme. A mí también me dio mucho coraje esa escena donde Susana le declara su amor a Terry. Se me retuerce el estómago cada que la veo. ¡Es tan resbalosa! Y es que si Terry no puede ser para mí, al menos que sea para la pecosa, pero no para esa mosca muerta de Susana, caprichosa, malcriada, manipuladora, y ya mejor me calmo. Respira profundo Nashtinka. Bueno, gracias por escribirme y siguelo haciendo.

Gracias mil a todas las lectoras, me dejen o no review. Seguimos con la correspondencia, así que estén pendientes.

Saludos afectuosos,

Nashtinka


	14. Chapter 14

Nueva York a 18 de marzo 1916.

Mi querida Candy:

Me atrevo a escribirte estas líneas, rogándote que por favor las leas. Sé que dijimos que era la mejor decisión, que el deber me ataba a Susana, pero si entonces dudaba ahora sé que no podré hacerlo. La culpa, el agradecimiento y no el amor ni otra cosa que si quiera se le parezca es lo que me une a esa mujer. ¿Y tengo que compartir mi vida con alguien a quien no amo? ¿Cómo podría llegar a amarla si mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti?

Necesito decirte que te quiero, decirte que te amo con todo el corazón. Que sufro lo indecible al estar separados, que es mucho lo que lloro. Que ya no puedo más y es por eso que te imploro en nombre de mi última ilusión. Me es imposible dormir, mi apetito se ha ido junto con mis ganas de vivir. Supongo que supiste que desaparecí un tiempo, no me enorgullece pero solo te puedo decir que no soportaba ni siquiera el aplauso del público; así que huí, me perdí tratando de olvidarte, tratando de convencerme que todo estaba perdido. Más si en vano todo y el alma no te olvida, ¿qué quieres tú que yo haga, pedazo de mi vida? Dime que puedo hacer con este terco corazón.

Me obligo a pensar que tus besos nunca más serán míos y que jamás me veré en tus verdes ojos otra vez, pero te amo. Y desvarío ardientemente recordando cada detalle de tu ser, cada defecto me enamora más y en vez de amarte menos, te quiero mucho más. Me pides que te de mi eterna despedida y a veces he querido borrarte en mis recuerdos y hundirte en mi pasión pero tu mágica sonrisa siempre vuelve a aparecer en mi interior, mostrándome que solo tú puedes iluminar mi camino, que mientras estemos alejados no habrá más que penumbra.

Bien sabe Dios que hacerte mi esposa era mi más hermoso sueño, mi afán y mi esperanza, mi dicha y mi placer. Y sabe también que no hubiera cejado en mi empeño de hacerte feliz, de formar contigo la familia que ninguno de los dos tuvimos y solo contigo puedo formar ese hogar lleno de amor y risas con el que soñaba desde que me enamoré de ti.

¿Será que el abismo que existe entre los dos es tan hondo que resulta infranqueable? Me niego a creerlo. ¿Qué esperas de mi Candy? ¿Qué me sacrifique casándome con una mujer que por azares de la vida me salvó? Hubiese preferido morir en ese maldito accidente a tener que pasar la vida sin ti. ¿No te das cuenta que tampoco podré hacerla feliz a ella? Lo único que conseguiremos es un trío de desdichados viviendo sin amor.

Haz alarde de tu bondad y contéstame, por el amor que nos tuvimos y me atrevo a decir aún nos tenemos.

Siempre tuyo,

Terrence.

* * *

NOTAS:

Todas sabemos lo que ocurrió en Nueva York; corazones rotos, sueños truncados y una mujer manipuladora. Como ven han pasado algunos meses y Terry rompe el silencio, veremos que pasa, si Candy se atreve a contestar. Procuraré no tardar mucho con la siguiente entrega. Y muchas gracias a todas por leer.

Mayte GC: Perdona pero no recuerdo si en la carta anterior te agradecí por tu comentario, ando perdida. Pero muchas gracias por pasar por aquí. Ponte en fila para el mechón, jajaja, porque ya todas se apuntaron. Saludos.

Silvia E. : Muchas gracias por el halago, ya quisiera yo considerarme una verdadera escritora, ahora apenas estoy haciendo mis pininos, jejeje. Pero si disfrutas de la Correspondencia te invito a que le des una oportunidad a mi fic "Nada más", es mucho más largo y ambicioso, pero si disfrutas de leer sobre nuestro querido inglés, creo que te gustará.

Elyzha: Gracias por seguir acompañándome, el cartero anda medio perdido últimamente, le voy a dar unos buenos sapes para que se alinee. Saludos niña linda.

Lita Wellington: ¿Me salvo del castigo o no? Perdón, perdón, pero estuve algo malita y no pude compartir antes esta sentida carta de mi amado; espero me perdones. ¿Ya tenías tus Kleenex? Espero que hayas protegido el teclado, ya sabes que no es recomendable que le caigan líquidos...(por aquello del moquito) Un beso.

Marie Grandchester Andrew: Gracias por decirme cuanto te gustan mis cartas. Espero seguir teniendo tu compañía. Que estés muy, pero muy bien.

lerinne: Ya somos dos que lo amamos locamente. ¡Ay Terry! ¡Me traes tirando la baba! Ya, concéntrate Nashtinka. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, si gracias por seguir conmigo y prepárate porque la próxima entrega será diferente a lo que hemos visto.

yessi grandchester: ¡Que gusto que andes por aquí también! Me encanta recibir tus reviews, y los de todas claro. Sigue leyendo de Terry que bien vale la pena leer sobre ese fascinante hombre. Cuídate y espero leerte pronto.

Dayanna: Creo que a todas nos pasa lo mismo, mientras más conocemos de él, más nos enamoramos; es que ¡que hombre por Dios! Espero que te haya gustado esta carta, aunque está algo triste, pero sigue pendiente del cartero que esto aún no termina.

Gizah: Bueno, te creo, jejeje. Ya me quedó claro que no he caído de tu gracia. Que bueno que sigas conmigo, me encanta tu compañía. ¿Soy muy romántica? ¿Qué puedo hacer si nada más de pensar en Terry me transtorno? Ya sabes que causa ese efecto... Muchos saludos amiga y pronto llegará nuevamente el cartero así que espero tener el placer de encontrarte por aquí.

Gracias a todas y les envío mi cariño,

Nashtinka


	15. Chapter 15

Chicago a 18 de mayo 1916.

Querido Terry:

Lamento no haber escrito antes, sinceramente estaba muy indecisa si debía hacerlo. Tu carta me hirió en lo más profundo; nunca he querido que sufras, siempre me ha gustado verte sonreír y deseo que sigas haciéndolo. Bien sabes que no te miento cuando te digo que yo deseaba hacerte feliz, pero la vida nos tenía preparado algo muy diferente. Yo no sé si fue justo o no, prefiero no pensar en eso; justo o no sucedió y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo.

Me enteré de tu desaparición de los escenarios y me preocupé muchísimo. No lo hagas Terry, no desperdicies tu talento, tu juventud y tu vida. Si yo fui la culpable de esa huída, perdóname. Daría lo que fuera porque tú no sufrieras, pero la decisión que tomamos fue la que teníamos que tomar. Susana te ama de verdad Terry y yo no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que la mujer que te salvó la vida se encuentra desamparada y sé que tú tampoco lo estarías.

Yo he seguido trabajando como enfermera, me ocupo mucho a fin de no pensar, pero me encuentro bien y deseo con todo mi corazón que tú alcances la paz y que puedas cumplir la promesa que me hiciste de ser feliz. Quizás algún día nos volvamos a encontrar y nos reiremos recordando los tiempos del colegio, donde todo parecía tan sencillo, donde no nos preocupaba lo que nos deparara el futuro.

Pero ahora ese futuro nos alcanzó y nos separó y por doloroso que sea tenemos que seguir adelante y encontrar la manera de disfrutar lo que tenemos, porque es hermoso estar vivo. No te voy a mentir, yo también he llorado, también he sufrido lo indecible pensando que nuestros sueños acabaron cuando apenas comenzaban. Te digo adiós sabiendo que te quiero todavía. Este cariño mío, apasionado y loco, me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti. Me queda tu sonrisa grabada en el recuerdo y mi corazón me dice que no te olvidaré. Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida mi más hermoso sueño muera dentro de mí, pero te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

No me recuerdes con tristeza, si has de pensar en mi, hazlo con alegría como yo procuro hacerlo. Porque a pesar de todo, soy feliz porque te conocí.

Cuida mucho de Susana y sé muy feliz. Confío en que así será.

Con cariño,

Candy

* * *

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios. ¡Como me he tardado! Espero que aun así ustedes sean buenas y lean. Les pongo todas las cartas que faltan para que ya no salga con mis pretextos entre cada entrega. Muchas gracias por todo.

Nash


	16. Chapter 16

Nueva York a 2 de junio de 1916.

Señorita Candice W. Andrew:

Por petición de la madre de Terrence he venido a Nueva York y me he enterado del desafortunado accidente que sucedió en el teatro y de las consecuencias que este tuvo; para usted, para mi hijo y para la señorita Marlowe. Desde luego estoy sumamente agradecido con la señorita Marlowe por haber salvado a mi hijo y me perturbó profundamente enterarme de lo que este acto le costó. Sin embargo también me enteré, al conversar con ella, de lo que exige como pago por su acto de bondad; si es que se le puede llamar así. Yo no soy experto en el tema, pero me parece que un acto de bondad es el que se hace sin esperar nada a cambio, y lamentablemente este no es el caso de ella.

Por lo que me ha dicho Eleanor y por lo que veo en los ojos de Terrence al hablar acerca de usted, sé que no es la señorita Marlowe a la que mi hijo quisiera desposar. Por esto y porque las circunstancias en las que ha surgido esta idea del matrimonio entre ellos no me agradan, he decidido hacer uso de mi autoridad sobre Terry, siendo él menor, y no daré mi autorización para ese compromiso.

Por otro lado, sé que le complacerá saber que he llegado a un acuerdo con las Marlowe. Como un acto de agradecimiento, me ocuparé de sufragar los gastos de la señorita; le haré llegar una pensión mensual que incluirá lo necesario para la atención médica con especialistas que la ayudarán a regresar a su vida normal. Simplemente no sería correcto dejar desamparada a la mujer que salvó la vida de mi primogénito, pero no sería correcto tampoco que él se sintiera obligado a tomar una decisión tan seria como lo es el matrimonio, llevado por un sentimiento de culpa. La vida me lo ha enseñado demasiado tarde, pero no lo es para Terry.

No pretendo entrometerme en la relación que lleva con mi hijo; solo deseaba hacerle saber que el lazo que lo ataba a esa señorita pudo ser deshecho. Y si usted está de acuerdo, acompañaré a mi hijo a Chicago para hablar con el señor Andrew y pedir su mano.

Nunca olvidaré que fue gracias a usted que decidí darle la libertad a Terry para buscar su propio camino y que esa muestra de confianza es lo que en esta ocasión permitió que mi hijo se dejara apoyar por su padre.

Sinceramente,

Richard, Duque de Grandchester.


	17. Chapter 17

Telegrama de Terrence Grandchester para Richard Grandchester. 10 junio 1916.

Estoy en Chicago. Vine a obtener su respuesta. Ven para pedir su mano. Gracias padre.

* * *

Richard, Duque de Grandchester y William Albert Andrey

Se complacen en invitarle al enlace matrimonial de sus hijos:

Terrence G. Grandchester y Candice W. Andrey

Que se llevará a cabo el próximo 29 de octubre de 1916 en la mansión Andrey en Lakewood, Ohio.

A las 18:00 horas.

* * *

No podía dejar el final original. Simplemente no es justo lo que hizo la señora Mizuki y una occidental como yo no lo acepta. Además, después de tanta miel derramada en las cartas, era horrible separarlos. Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de estas cartas, como yo disfruté escribiéndolas. Un abrazo adonde quiera que se encuentren.

_**Nashtinka**_


End file.
